October 12th
by writer1415
Summary: it's the day that changed her world.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this for a while now and I want to post it. I'm going to put more chapters up too! Please review and give your thoughts, they are appreciated.

1988

Henry hit the alarm. 6:30 a.m. October 12th. Henry thought back on this. Something happened on this day. But he couldn't think of what it was. He looked next to him, his beautiful girlfriend starting to wake.

"Good morning babe," Henry said gently and snuggled closer to her giving her kisses on the cheek.

Elizabeth turned into his arms and just closed her eyes, not wanting this day to be here nor ever return.

They laid there a little longer just in complete silence before their day started. Elizabeth thinking of all the happy memories and Henry trying to think of what happened on this day.

And then it hit him. This was the day her parents died. Henry felt like a jerk for not remembering. They had only been dating for 7 months, so he was never with her on this day. Elizabeth opened up to Henry and told him everything about her childhood and the day they died earlier in their relationship. The drunk who hit their car. How she felt about it all. Elizabeth never really opened up to many. Henry was the guy she felt comfortable to be able to talk to this stuff about. Now that Elizabeth stayed with Henry most of the time, they were always together unless they were in class or with friends.

He instantly tried to look down at her eyes, but she kept them away from him. She was hurting. This day was a sad memory of both of her parents, the ones she loved so dearly, being taken away from her and Will.

Elizabeth decided she needed to get up. Her first class was at 7:30 across campus from Henry's apartment.

She got up and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door, the tears hit. Silent tears just rolled down her face. She looked in the mirror. She didn't want to do this. Not right now, not this early in the morning. She wasn't ready to realize what day it actually was.

Henry sat up in bed. He had to figure out something that would brighten her day. Something to get her mind off of what had happened years ago on this day. He moved to his closet and got dress, still thinking. Then it came to him. He could grab some flowers for her and cook her one of her favorite meals, lasagna, and then go for a walk in the park next to his apartment. Something simple but something that always made her happy.

He quickly got dressed and knocked on the the bathroom door. Elizabeth answered with her puffy eyes, trying not show him that she had been crying.

"I'm gonna head to class, okay. What time will you be home," Henry asked trying not to just hug her right then and there.

"I'll probably be home around 4:30."

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home. I love you Elizabeth," Henry replied going to hug her and kiss her head. He held the kiss for awhile wanting her to know that he was there and that he knew.

"I love you too," she whispered.

As Henry left he mentally was reminding himself, he would get home around 3:15 and surprise her. That would give him enough time also to get some of her favorite flowers, white daisies, pick up the ingredients for some lasagna and start to cook it and maybe grab her something else.

After Henry left, the sobs started in. Elizabeth lost it and slid down the bathroom door. She didn't think Henry forgot but she felt alone. She had felt alone too much in her lifetime, and on this day she didn't want to be alone. She figured it would get better but she just didn't know. She got up and started to get ready. However this day went, she knew she would get to see Henry at the end.

4:15

Henry had started the lasagna and put the flowers in a vase, so she could see them as soon as she got in the apartment. He also got her some of her favorite kinds of ice cream for later. Henry was sorta nervous. He didn't want her to think that she needed pampered on this day. This was just to get sadness off of her mind.

Elizabeth walked in the apartment. As soon as she closed the door she sighed. She was home. She was where she was wanted to be. She turned around to see Henry standing near the counter with flowers next to him, also smelling lasagna.

"Hi beautiful," Henry said with a small smile one his face.

She just looked at him. He did remember. She broke down, going over to his arms and just sobbing. He hugged her tight, not wanting her to feel alone.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. Let it out babe, I'm right here," he whispered rubbing her back with one of his hands. She started to lean on him, using him as stability. Henry moved a little and grabbed her up. He took them over to the couch to sit.

He had her sitting in his lap. Her head resting on his shoulder. He could feel all of her tears on his shirt.

"Elizabeth, I didn't know if I should have said something to you this morning, but I know this day is probably the hardest day for you. I want to be here for you. I don't want you to feel alone. I love you with all my heart, and I mean that. We can talk or we don't have to talk at all. I made you your favorite lasagna, bought some ice cream and flowers for you to make it less of a sad day. I thought maybe a walk later too, but it's up to you babe. Just know, I am here. I will forever be here for you," he said.

Elizabeth moved her head, looking up at him, "Thank you for this. Thank you for being my rock. My support. I love you Henry, so much. Can we just sit here for awhile?"

"Yes, of course," Henry said, kissing her head.

And they stayed that way for awhile. Sitting and thinking, both in their own thoughts.

30 minutes later, the oven went off. Henry moved her off of him and laid her on the couch. She had fallen asleep by now. She looked so peaceful when she slept he thought.

He walked over to the oven and grabbed the lasagna. Placing it on the stove, he then turned the oven off and went back over to Elizabeth. He gently picked her up and took them to his bedroom. Laying her down and sliding in next to her, she woke slightly.

"Henry, my parents would have loved you. Thank you for being you. This day is so hard for me but with you, it's a little less saddening."

Kissing her gently and wrapping his arms around her, "I would have loved to meet them. They would be proud of you Elizabeth, of the woman you have become. Let's rest a little and then we can go eat. I love you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and curled into Henry's arms, "Thank you again. I love you too."

Later after resting in bed the two ate the lasagna while discussing memories Elizabeth remembered. Some made her smile and some made her sad but in the end, she was thankful to have found her family. Henry was her family now. Even if they had only been together for seven months, she realized he was the one. He was her family now.


	2. Chapter 2

1990

It was an early morning for Elizabeth. She had an early class every Friday at 8. She hit the alarm. It was that day, October 12th, but before she could really think about it a knock on the door sounded. Elizabeth grabbed her robe and headed to the door. Elizabeth opened the door.

"Elizabeth Adams, these are for you," the man said to her handing her a bouquet of flowers. He then preceded to hand her a letter.

"Umm, oh my, thank you," Elizabeth said admiring the daisies. She shut the door and headed to the counter. She sat the flowers down and looked at the letter. She opened it to find a picture fall out. It was of her and Henry. She smiled running her finger over it. She opened up the letter and started to read it.

"Good Morning to my fiancée. I knew you had class at 8 this morning so I figured I could be your wake up call. I wrote this before I left because I knew I was going to miss being with you on this day. Like I tell you every year, your parents would be so damn proud of you Elizabeth. I am incredibly proud of you and am so happy to be with you and to be marrying you when I get back. They are always looking after you. I hope the daisies brighten your day like your smile does me. I did leave you something else since I couldn't be here with you. There is a small box underneath my shirts in my dresser. It's for you, I hope you love it babe. Even though I am thousands of miles away from you, know I'm thinking about you this very second. I dream of the day when I get back and get to hold you in my arms. Have a good day babe, it may not be easy but I know you can do it. All my love to you Elizabeth, I love you so much. I'll be home before you know it. Xoxo Henry."

Elizabeth smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks. Henry had left for dessert storm a few months ago but she missed him so dearly. She held the letter to her heart, "I love you so much Henry."

She headed towards his closet and opened his drawer. There, she saw a black little box. She grabbed it and opened. Inside was a neckless. Engraved on a tiny silver circle was the date of their first I love yous, their engagement, and their wedding date. On the back was a quote that said, "for we are always together even if we are not close."

She walked over to the bed and sat, letting the sadness of the day but also the happiness from Henry rollover her. She was so thankful she thought, Henry knew what she needed. She walked to the mirror and put it on, holding the silver circle in her hand. She wiped her tears away and smiled. She couldn't wait till tonight when they could talk over the phone. Every Friday was the day they talked.

She then realized the time and realized she needed to get ready for class. She put clothes on and put the flowers in a vase before heading out.

Later that night, she had popped a frozen dinner in the microwave and watched some tv, earlier than usual. Usually Henry called around 4-5. She always had the phone next to her ready to hear his sweet voice.

Around 4:10, the phone started to ring.

"Hello," Elizabeth answered.

"Hello babe, it's so good to hear your voice. Did you get the flowers," Henry asked knowing she probably did.

"Henry, yes, I did, and I love them. The neckless is on right as we speak. Henry I know you can't be here today but it's felt like it," silent tears started to appear on Elizabeth's face.

"You know I just want you to be a little less sad on this day. I really wish I was there. I love you, to the moon babe. Just think before you know we'll be married and have a house instead of an apartment," Henry said with so much excitement in his voice.

Elizabeth laughed a little. The thought of them in their own home and growing old together made her heart swell.

"Yeah and you can cook for me so I don't have to have frozen meals everyday."

"So I'm guessing you miss my cooking more than me," Henry said while laughing.

"That's very debatable," Elizabeth smirked at the comment.

"Well I'm glad you got my flowers and the neckless. I think I gotta go babe, I'm getting called. Remember for we are always together even if we are not close. All my love to you Elizabeth. I love you and will talk next Friday. Soon will be here before you know and you'll be in my arms."

The tears started to reappear, "Be safe my love, come back to me. I love you too, with all my heart."

The phone disconnected and Elizabeth sat there. The tears had subsided and she decided to work on some homework.

Before she started, she thought to her self, she was so lucky. To marry the love of her life. Even though this day was the worst of the year, he always knew how to make her feel so cherished. She was grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

1994

Elizabeth awoke to sight of a handsome man next to her. Henry and her got married a few months after he got back from the desert storm. It was a cute and quaint. Not many people just close friends and family. Four years later and they were still in the honeymoon stage.

"God, you're so beautiful," Henry spoke in a raspy morning voice.

Elizabeth smiled, "Even if I am gonna be really fat soon."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Babe, you're pregnant, you're growing a child in you! You're not gonna be close to fat. You'll always be beautiful."

Henry placed his hand on her belly and moved it back and fourth. Elizabeth was around 6 months pregnant. She was now starting to show a lot more.

"So today, I thought maybe we could go somewhere for a couple hours if that's alright," Henry asked hoping Elizabeth wouldn't protest or question where they were going.

"I don't have anything going on today so it sounds like a plan, I just need to shower and get ready."

Henry smirked, "Mind if I join?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm already pregnant, so what's the worst that could happen."

They both got up to shower, Elizabeth being oblivious to what Henry had planned and what today was. It was October 12th, Henry planned this purposely. He was going to take her back to where she grew up, the horse farm. He talked to Will and asked if they could move there to start their family. He was going to surprise Elizabeth with it, as well as going to the grave site.

"Henry, are we almost there," asked while being a bit antsy.

Henry placed his hand on her leg, "Yes, babe don't worry."

As they turned off the exit for Elizabeth hometown, she knew exactly where they were. She looked at Henry, grabbing his hand.

"Henry, what are we doing here.. I'm confused," Elizabeth blurted out.

He grabbed her hand and held it tight. He turned into the cemetery. Silent tears started to fall down Elizabeth's face. He stopped the car and looked at her still holding her hand. She wouldn't look at him. All she could do was stare out the window at the tombstone with tears.

Henry opened his door and got out and went to open Elizabeth's door. She glanced at him and got out. She quickly grabbed his hand walking him over to the site. Henry had only been here once. It was a year into their relationship. Elizabeth never felt quite right here, but she felt close to them.

"10 years today," she said, silently, but clear.

Henry walked back over to car real quick to grab a blanket and basket.

"I figured we could eat lunch here, if that's okay with you," Henry asked.

Elizabeth smiled and then it hit her. The silent tears turned to sobs and she ran into Henry's arms. He held her tight, stroking her hair and back.

After a good ten minutes of tears, she looked up Henry, "I would love to eat lunch here."

Henry laid out the blanket and grabbed the sandwiches. They sat there for awhile, in silence.

Henry grabbed her hand, "What are you thinking about babe?"

Elizabeth grabbed her belly and leaned on him, "How truly happy I am with you. You make all the evils seem so far away. My parents becoming grandparents. Gosh that's crazy. We are gonna be parents Henry. Someone is going to call me mom. It scares me it but as long as I'm doing life you, I know it will be okay."

Henry kissed her head, "I love you, and I know you're parents would be proud of you and the mother you're going to be for our child."

She looked up at him and kissed him.

"I have one more place to stop before we go if that's okay," Henry said.

"Of course, lead the way," Elizabeth said as Henry helped her up. Before she left the site, she placed her hand on the stone saying her I love yous to heaven.

They got in the car and drove off. Elizabeth sitting in her thoughts. Henry placed his hand on her leg and for comfort and for instinct, something he always did when they were in the car.

Once he turned down the horse farm, Elizabeth smiled. She always loving coming here.

They stopped and got out of the car. "Henry, what are we doing here," Elizabeth asked.

"This is sort of a surprise," he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her," since we are starting a family, I wanted something bigger. Something that felt like a true home. I asked Will if he had any desire for the house and he said go ahead. The house is now in our name. This is our new home, the place we can grow old in and raise our family in."

Elizabeth looked at him in a amazement and then started to cry. She grabbed him, and hugged him tight.

"Henry McCord, what did I ever do to deserve you, I can't wait to grow old in this home with our children," Elizabeth said with happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

Henry wiped her tears and kissed her, "Welcome home then."

They walked hand in hand to the door. Henry swiped Elizabeth off the ground walked through the threshold and kicked the door closed with his foot.

"I love you Henry, thank you for all of this today and for what our future has in store, but before we do anything I really need to pee," Elizabeth said before

Henry laughed, "Go pee then." He let her go and watched her run for the bathroom.

God was he lucky he thought to himself. He loved her with all of himself and more and they were starting a family. Henry was thankful.


End file.
